


[Podfic] Citizens of Amity

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes many hugs. Probably canon. <i>Troy hugs Abed sometimes, and Abed doesn't really mind, so that's cool.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Citizens of Amity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Citizens of Amity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256555) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Citizens%20of%20Amity.mp3) | **Size:** 6.35 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:26
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122136.zip) | **Size:** 6.59 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:26

## Reader's Notes

I felt so much love for this fic and I hope that people enjoy listening to this podfic as much as I enjoyed recording it.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
